


fried food wonderland

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [68]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Animals, Castiel and Guinea Pigs, County Fairs, Dean is a Softie, Fair Food, M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He and Sammy used to go to these things whenever they could growing up, because they were cheap and mindless and produced a lot of good memories that had nothing to do with monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fried food wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #88: Awesomeness

Somewhere in the distance, there was the crow of what sounded like a very pissed-off rooster, and Cas’ head swung around. “There are animals here?”

Dean snorted. Around a mouthful of elephant ear, he replied, “‘Course there’s animals here, Cas. It’s a county fair, that’s practically three-quarters of what they’re all about.”

“But . . . you said the rides and games were the best part.” Cas pointedly nudged the stuffed bumblebee at his elbow, a huge monstrosity of a thing that Dean had won at one of those rigged shotgun games. Dean had a couple similar prizes, though they were smaller – won from a game where you placed quarters on a numbered dot and hoped the mouse they let go ran in the hole with your number on it. He was never going to admit it to Sam, but Dean was going to display the stuffed lizard and princess dog on the shelf above his bed. Right next to the hatchet.

“They are. But, like I said, they’re only about a quarter of what makes up a fair.” Dean swallowed, brushing the cinnamon sugar from the corners of his mouth. “You wanna go over there next?”

Cas’ eyes lit up. Maybe it was an angel thing – loving all of God’s creatures and all that jazz – but Cas really seemed to like interacting with animals. Dogs, cats, guinea pigs – and now, apparently, livestock.

“Yes, please.”

“Well, finish eating then. Don’t let the artery clogging-goodness go to waste, man.”

So Cas nibbled at his cheese fries until most of it was a greasy memory on the paper, and then they ambled over to the section of grounds that contained all the animal buildings. What followed was a three-hour tour of what had to be every 4-H exhibit known to man, vegetables and bees and housing arrangements and, finally, the animals themselves.

Cas loved it. He loved the cows and horses _(“You’re not actually supposed to pet them through the bars, buddy.”),_ he loved the pigs _(“There is something almost unbearably cute about tiny pigs, Dean.”),_ and he _especially_ loved the rabbits.

“You guys wanna come play with the guinea pigs?” called a bored-looking girl sitting next to a person-empty hay-filled pen, like she didn’t even have any idea of what she’d just done. Sure enough, Cas was next to Dean one second and flopped over in a load of strong-smelling hay the next, looking like he couldn’t even decide which rodent to get his hands on first.

Dean hung back, uninterested in getting whatever was in that pen all over his clothes, but it seemed there was absolutely no hope of disguising the dopey look on his face with long-suffering, if the knowing looks the girl kept sending his way were any indication. He decided he could live one day without halfway pretending he wasn’t completely gone on his angel, and just settled into the subtle happiness of an awesome day out with Cas.


End file.
